STFD O Duelo
by Lady K Rox
Summary: SÓ LEIA SE TIVER LIDO O ÚLTIMO CAP. DE Se Tudo Fosse Diferente!Em homenagem ao Dia dos Pais.E não se esqueçam... REVIEW!


AUTHOR: Lady F. , Towanda  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: Como se pudéssemos mexer no tempo e fazer uma série de Fics continuando o trabalho de "Se Tudo Fosse Diferente" .Entre um e dois dias antes do primeiro aniversário de Thomy. Divirtam-se!

SÓ LEIA SE TIVER LIDO O ÚLTIMO CAP. DE STFD!!! Por favor, **R-E-V-I-E-W!!!**

STFD – Se Tudo Fosse diferente – O DUELO by Lady F. e Towanda

Em homenagem a todos os pais! Ned Malone em um duelo implacável com...Thomy. Quem vencerá esta batalha?

..................................................................................

"Bem... Vamos lá..." - pensou Malone pegando lápis e papel. – "Vejamos... varrer a casa, ok... limpar a cozinha, ok...arrumar nosso quarto e o do Thomy, ok...banho, , ok...sono da tarde, ok..." – Sentado na penumbra do quartinho de Thomy, Ned olhou para o garoto ainda acordado, tentando lembrar da sua agenda.- "Arrumar a biblioteca, ok."

Em dois dias estariam comemorando o aniversário de um ano da criança e com todos muito ocupados com os preparativos.

Challenger ia precisar da ajuda de Summerllee para terminar o presente de Thomy.

Marguerite também estaria ocupada terminando a roupinha do menino e fazendo alguns ajustes nas roupas dos amigos. Todos queriam estar bem alinhados.

Roxton passaria o dia caçando. Havia prometido uma iguaria para o jantar especial.

Veronica iria até a aldeia Zanga para conseguir alguns mantimentos para a festa e para o bolo de Thomy. A princípio pretendia levar o garoto, mas Ned insistiu que a moça o deixasse tomando conta do menino, alegando que ela poderia ir bem mais rápido, trazer mais coisas e o aniversariante estaria mais descansado.

"Dar bastante água e suco, não deixar ele comer biscoito no lugar de comida, mante-lo longe da varanda e do elevador. Não deixar ele espalhar comida pela cozinha toda. E o jantar do pessoal amanhã é comigo também." - Ned parou de escrever e com um grande sorriso – "Fácil".

Levantou e inclinou-se dando um beijo na cabeça de Thomy.

"Boa noite pequeno. Amanhã vamos nos divertir muito. Só eu e você!".

Malone dirigia-se até a porta do que dava direto para o quarto dele e de Veronica quando...

TUM!!!!

Sentiu a bola de pano bater em sua cabeça. Virou-se para ver o garoto olhando sério para ele.

Ned voltou e pegou Thomy no berço – "Isso não é hora de criança estar acordada, muito menos jogando brinquedo na cabeça dos outros. Se quer brincar vai ter que esperar até amanhã..."

Levou o menino até o seu quarto. Malone apontou para Veronica que estava deitada e sussurrou no ouvido do garoto. – "Ela vai ficar furiosa se souber que estamos acordados até essas horas..." - De volta para o berço, rapidamente conseguiu faze-lo dormir.

Depois voltou suspirando aliviado ao perceber que Veronica não tinha acordado. Deitou-se com cuidado para não acorda-la. Já estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu uma voz sonolenta.

"Ned?... Vocês dois estavam acordados até essa hora?" - Malone estremeceu.

"Claro que não. Você estava sonhando". - Disse aconchegando-se a ela.

Veronica voltou a dormir, mas antes pensou – "Mentiroso".

.........................................

Embora tivesse dormido quase que imediatamente, Malone surpreendeu-se ao acordar antes do amanhecer e de Veronica, mas não se animou a sair logo da cama. Era tão raro que acordasse antes dela, que resolveu permanecer ali por mais algum tempo junto de sua bela companheira, abraçado, observando-a. Fechou os olhos. Tinha que apreciar este momento de silencio e privacidade. Aquela manhã tão agradável atraiu as lembranças em sua memória.

Ha algum tempo os moradores haviam construído o quartinho do menino com a porta direto para os aposentos de Veronica. Summerllee, Challenger, Roxton e Marguerite sabiam que a moça e Malone estavam juntos, mas duvidaram que reservados como eram se tornassem definitivamente um casal e então resolveram dar um empurrãozinho.

E quando os jovens saíram com Thomy em uma pequena excursão de três dias, ao retornar Malone percebeu que suas coisas haviam desaparecido de seus aposentos e ele foi encontra-las no quarto de Veronica, agora preparado para os dois. Recordou vê-la tão surpresa quanto ele na porta do quarto.

Sob o olhar curioso dos outros moradores e sem ter certeza de que ela aprovaria aquela mudança, ele finalmente lhe perguntou baixinho.

"O que você acha?" - Temeu pela resposta.

Ela apenas encostou o rosto no dele sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Eu amo você".

Malone a abraçou com ternura, mas antes que pudesse beija-la, sentiu Roxton puxando-o pelo braço.

"Com licença Veronica, primeiro eu e este jornalista temos uma coisa a esclarecer".

John levou Ned para a varanda e continuou sério. "Este é nosso presente para vocês, mas... magoe Veronica e eu te arrebento Malone".

"Não se preocupe" - Já iam retornando para dentro quando Marguerite arrastou Malone mais uma vez.

"Podemos ter nossas diferenças Malone, mas somos mulheres e se você a magoar, vai se ver comigo". - garantiu a herdeira.

Mais uma vez Ned tentou voltar para Thomy e Veronica, mas foi Summerllee quem o pegou desta vez.

"Posso ser apenas um velho Ned, mas você vai ver como posso ficar muito forte se fizer ela chorar uma vez que seja".

E pela quarta vez Malone tentou prosseguir seu caminho e quando viu Challenger vindo em sua direção já andou de volta até varanda onde havia sido acuado três vezes.

"Que foi Malone? Parece assustado". - disse George.

"Já sei o que vai dizer Challenger".

"Sabe?".

"Sei. Você vai me ameaçar se eu magoar Verônica".

"Eu jamais ameaçaria você".

Ned suspirou aliviado. Mas então Challenger chegou muito perto se aproximando do jornalista. "Não é uma ameaça Malone. É uma promessa. Parto você ao meio se magoa-la".

De volta à realidade, Ned riu e continuou ali abraçado a ela. Pensou em seus antigos desejos de fama e reconhecimento, mas agora sabia que jamais se contentaria com tão pouco. Agora sim, ele tinha tudo. Percebeu que Veronica acordava.

"Bom dia." - cumprimentou baixinho.

"Bom dia." - ela virou-se para ele, espreguiçou-se levemente e olhou surpresa. – "Thomy já está acordado?" Perguntou ela curiosa. "O que o fez acordar antes de mim?".

"Ainda não, por que?".

"Então, o que o fez acordar antes de mim?".

Ned acariciou-lhe o rosto sonolento. A moça lhe deu um suave beijo e suspirou. Olhou em direção a janela e viu um pouco da claridade que passava entre as frestas. Fechou os olhos ainda com sono. – "Tenho que levantar e.."

"... Você não precisa se levantar agora Veronica, por favor..." - pediu – "Só mais um pouquinho...". - Ele a segurou mais perto de si, enquanto ela sorria.

"Assim eu não vou conseguir mesmo".

Ficaram ali abraçados e já pegavam novamente no sono....

"BBBRRRRRRRRR...RRRRRRRRR...MMMMMM..TRTRTRTRTRTRTR....GLAGLA..DAAAA...".

"Acho que nós dois sabemos que jamais conseguiremos dormir novamente até mais tarde." - riu Veronica – "Eu pego ele".

Ned impediu-a – "Não, você vai para Zanga. O menininho é todo meu hoje". - Ele lhe deu um beijo e pulou da cama.

.........................................

Como sempre Thomy estava afável e dócil. Junto com Ned acompanharam Veronica até a base da casa da árvore.

"Estarei de volta até o jantar. Vocês dois comportem-se." – sorriu ela dando um beijo em cada um de seus meninos.

Mas logo após sua partida o rapaz sentiu aquele olhar sério, quando apertava os olhinhos, que Thomy dava para Marguerite quando queria irrita-la. Só que Ned nunca tinha visto dirigir-se a ele e temeu mais do que nunca. Percebeu que a criança não estava com a melhor das intenções e sentiu arrepios.

"Você sabe muito bem quem manda aqui não é rapazinho?".

Ned viu Thomy encara-lo ainda mais intensamente e espremer os olhinhos com mais força ainda.

"Ele sabe quem manda." - Pensou receoso.

.........................................

Ainda com o menino no colo, Ned saiu do elevador e logo lembrou de suas anotações, nada mais do que o que tinha de fazer neste dia que começava.

"E então rapaz, vamos arrumar nossas camas?".

Imediatamente, Ned estava em meio a lençóis e travesseiros. Dobrava e guardava tudo sem perder tempo. De vez em quando ia até o quarto ao lado e via no que Thomy estava brincando. Mesmo sabendo que era muito pequeno, Ned brincou ao lhe dar orientações para guardar os brinquedos espalhados na noite anterior. E por incrível que pareça não havia um brinquedo sequer fora do lugar.

Ao contrário do que imaginava, Thomy estava todo enrolado em lençóis e panos, tentando imitar Malone que se aproximou e com cuidado, ajudou a dobrar como sabia o pequeno cobertor.

Balançou carinhosamente os cabelos do menino que sentado ao chão observava um pouco apreensivo Malone caminhar em direção ao armário perto do chão.

Ao abrir, uma montanha de brinquedos e outras coisinhas, como biscoitos e uma verdadeira coleção de colheres, desabou a seus pés.

Ned virou-se lentamente para o menino e questionou-o apenas com o olhar. Thomy balançou a cabeça, tirando de si a culpa, e tratou de levantar e correr em direção ao quarto de Malone e Verônica. O jornalista se livrou da mistura aos seus pés e caminhou sem pressa até o outro cômodo onde viu duas perninhas para cima caindo dentro do baú onde a loira guardava algumas roupas e a tampa se fechar em seguida.

Apressou um pouco o passo temendo que a tampa de madeira pudesse ter atingido a criança, mas rapidamente relaxou ao escutar as batidas e os resmungos irritados.

Ned se esforçou para não rir. Mesmo pequeno Thomy precisava de limites e poderia ter-se machucado. O rapaz sentou no chão e abriu a tampa. Da posição em que estava não conseguia ver o menino.

"Saia daí Thomy."

Aguardou alguns segundos e finalmente viu duas mãozinhas agarrarem-se à borda. Continuou esperando até ver um tufo de cabelo escuro, depois dois olhinhos olhando para ele. Finalmente o garoto ficou de pé dentro do baú e impaciente estendeu as mãos para o jornalista.

"Você entrou ai sozinho. Agora quero ver você sair" - Thomy começou a ficar irritado e a inclinar-se cada vez mais tentando alcançar Ned que não queria ceder, mas foi obrigado ao perceber que ele iria cair de cabeça no chão e então estendeu os braços puxando-o para fora.

Thomy encarou o jornalista apertando os olhinhos e Ned percebeu quem vencera aquele round da luta.

"Um a zero pra você rapazinho".

..........................................

Malone estava fazendo o possível para cumprir sua agenda do dia. Conseguiu finalmente arrumar a biblioteca, mesmo com Thomy conspirando contra ele e tirando os livros das prateleiras mais baixas. Começou a varrer a casa. E nesse momento o garoto descobriu que agarrando-se a uma das pernas do jornalista, podia ser carregado pela casa de uma forma mais divertida. E lá foi Ned arrastando-se com a criança pendurada, e com uma vassoura na mão, tentando fazer seu trabalho.

"Tomara que ninguém me veja nessa situação ridícula" – pensou.

Depois colocou as panelas no fogão para o almoço. Por sorte o jantar do dia anterior havia sido preparado por Roxton que achava que todos comiam tanto quanto ele e sempre exagerava na quantidade. Com o caçador e Veronica fora o dia inteiro, havia sobrado o suficiente para ele, Challenger, Summerllee e Marguerite. Então, bastava que ele esquentasse e cada um almoçaria no horário que achasse melhor.

..........................................

Ned colocou Thomy na cadeirinha e foi até o fogão pegar um pouco de sopa de legumes. Colocou no prato, e ficou ali, sentado enquanto esfriava um pouco a comida. O menino distraia-se com a colher de pau que há muito se tornara um de seus brinquedos preferidos. Finalmente Malone encheu a colher e aproximou da criança que recusou apontando para o pote coberto com um pano que estava em cima da mesa.

"Foi Veronica quem deixou prontinho pra você e eu sei que você gosta da comida que ela faz." – tentou novamente colocar a colher em sua boca mas ele resmungou virando o rosto e mais uma vez apontando para o pote.

"Negativo rapazinho. Primeiro você vai comer tudinho." – E mais uma vez Thomy trancou a boca. - "Biscoito só depois da comida." - Ned percebeu que precisava negociar – "Já sei. Vou pegar suco. Você toma um pouquinho e depois a comida."

Se Malone foi rápido ao levantar para pegar o suco, Thomy foi ainda mais ao passar da cadeirinha para cima da mesa, indo rápido em direção ao pote. Tirou o pano e quando a mãozinha já se preparava para pegar o biscoito o rapaz interceptou a criança carregando-o de volta. Ned tentou dar-lhe o suco, mas irredutível ele não abria a boca e continuava apontando o pote.

"Droga Thomy! Você tinha que escolher justo hoje para ficar com o humor de Marguerite?".

"Se está me chamando Malone..." – a herdeira entrava na cozinha – "... Fale logo porque tenho muita coisa pra fazer."

Antes que Ned pudesse falar alguma coisa Thomy começou a chorar alto estendendo os braços para ela.

"O pirralho está com fome, é só dar comida! O que há com você hoje?" - Perguntou Marguerite já perto do menino.

"Ele não quer comer de jeito nenhum! Quer biscoito e isso só ganha depois da comida, você sabe".

Ela pegou um biscoito e ofereceu ao garoto, mas ele virou o rosto apontando para o prato à frente de Ned. A mulher começou a alimentar o menino que comia normalmente. O jornalista ficou de boca aberta observando que não havia uma lágrima no rosto da criança. Marguerite devolveu o prato a Malone.

"Viu como se faz? Agora termine de alimentar o pirralhinho que eu tenho mais o que fazer."

Logo que ela saiu Ned viu a criança já com a mão dentro do pote de biscoitos. Colocou-se à frente do garoto enchendo a colher. E como antes Thomy trancou a boca.

Sempre que saía da linha bastava que Veronica ficasse muito séria e chamasse "Mocinho" e o menino imediatamente obedecia à loira. O jornalista deu um meio sorriso ao lembrar da infalível palavra mágica.

Olhou para ele muito sério e caprichou – "Mocinho."

Thomy apertou os olhinhos e sem desviar o olhar pegou um biscoito e colocou na boca.

Antes que Ned pudesse continuar com sua tentativa de repreensão, ele encarou o menino. Realmente Thomy era inteligente e sem dúvida alguma, especial.

"Especial, lógico! Qual criança de um ano lança olhares desafiadores para um adulto?!".

Ainda tentou comer o biscoito todo e quando percebeu que não ia conseguir, cuspiu.

"É.. quase um ano...eu acho." - Concluiu Malone já irritado e começando a limpar a sujeira.

Então viu Thomy dar-lhe um olhar como se pedisse trégua ao mesmo tempo em que esticava a mãozinha dando o biscoito todo babado. Malone aceitou a oferta e não resistiu soltar um sorriso.

"Você sabe usar todo seu charme pra se livrar de confusão não é?".

........................................

Malone enfim tinha conseguido cumprir as tarefas que lhe cabia para o certos acontecimentos inusitados, criados pela única e exclusiva presença do pequeno, que não dispensava companhia. Aonde ia, o garoto ia atrás, e se não o seguia, já chegava no local antes dele, com o olhar esperto e pronto para mais uma travessura.

Depois do almoço, Ned tentou fazer com que ele tirasse a costumeira soneca da tarde, mas sabia que aquele não era um dia normal. O garoto estava mais ativo do que nunca.

Então concluiu que seria bem melhor um Thomy cheio de coisas a fazer do que um Thomy entediado, manhoso e irritado. Sabia que monotonia não era a palavra certa que descrevia o menino. Ned achou melhor fazer uma sobremesa para a festa do dia seguinte afinal também não podia ficar parado.

Vigiando o garoto de longe, pegou rapidamente o livro de receitas doces e procurou alguma coisa que de preferência não desse muito trabalho. Assim Thomy poderia dar uma mãozinha, se ocupar e quem sabe, acalmar-se.

Virou algumas folhas do antigo livro até achar a receita que queria.

"Thomy! Venha cá, tenho uma coisinha pra você". - Chamou.

Segundos depois, Ned viu o menino aproximar-se andando de bem devagar e um pouco inseguro.

"Venha garoto! É uma surpresa!".

Com olhar encabulado, parou apoiando-se meio desequilibrado em uma cadeira e ali permaneceu. Ned estranhou.

"O que foi Thomy?" - Ele aproximou-se e ficou de joelhos em frente ao menino. De repente seus olhos foram atraídos por um brilho diferente no pescoço da criança e que sumia embaixo de sua blusa.

"O que temos aqui?" – O menino tentou correr, mas não conseguiu sair do lugar. Ned o segurou e com certa dificuldade tirou um colar de ouro que estava com ele. Analisou a jóia e como se tivesse visto um fantasma, ficou pálido. - "Marguerite!".

Ele olhou para Thomy que tentava pegar o adorno das mãos dele.

"Você quer arranjar encrenca Thomy? Ficou maluco?".

Com voz baixa, mas firme questionava o menino. - "Como você pegou isto? Não pode pegar as coisas que não são suas sem a permissão do dono, entendeu?" – Percebeu o olhar assustado da criança.

"É claro que você não entende pequeno." – Acariciou a mãozinha fazendo com que a criança se acalmasse. Obviamente era sua a culpa por não tê-lo vigiado como devia. Abrandou o tom de voz.

"As jóias dela ficam escondidas, como você... Oh meu Deus...".

Pegou o garoto num súbito movimento e carregando a jóia correu para o quarto de Marguerite. Quase caiu para trás ao ver uma caixa no chão, com várias outras peças espalhadas pelo quarto.

Rapidamente deixou o menino sobre a cama e habilmente recolocou todas as coisas na caixa e a deixando em cima da cômoda.

Pegou o garoto e já ia abrindo a porta do quarto para sair quando viu Marguerite vindo em sua direção. Sem tempo para pensar, Malone espremeu-se com Thomy atrás da porta quando a herdeira entrou. Encolhia a barriga rezando para que o menino, agora seguro ao lado por uma das mãos, permanecesse quieto e ele realmente pareceu sentir que brincar com as jóias de Marguerite Krux e ser descoberto era risco de vida e ficou tão imóvel quanto Ned.

Rapidamente a herdeira pegou mais alguns apetrechos de costura e saiu. Os dois meninos suspiraram aliviados.

"Agora você não vai sair da minha vista! Já aprontou muito hoje!" - Brigou - "Sem mais peraltices!"

Colocou-o na cadeirinha e de modo que ele não pudesse sair sozinho. Tentou retomar a leitura da receita. Ainda separou os ingredientes, mas não conseguiu se concentrar. Ver o menino parado sem fazer nenhum barulho o incomodava. Thomy cruzou os braços e se debruçou na pequena mesa.

Ned contou até três respirando fundo. Largou o livro e sentou-se ao lado dele. Beijou-lhe a cabeça e deu um abraço. - "Me desculpe Thomy, fui um pouco duro com você".

Thomy levantou a cabeça e imediatamente se alegrou. O jornalista pode ver o brilho no olhar percebeu que tudo o que a criança precisava era de atenção. Mais atenção.

Tirou o menino da cadeira e o colocou sentado em cima da mesa, ao lado dos ingredientes. Depois pegou novamente o livro de receitas, e folheou as páginas, até achar novamente o que queria.

De vez em quando olhava para Thomy, para confirmar o silêncio que predominara. Sorriu e começou a ler. Pegou uma vasilha, e começou a pedir para que o menino desse o que iria precisar.

"... leite..." – disse Ned apontando para a vasilha. Thomy encostou as mãos na vasilha de leite um pouco inseguro e olhou para Malone que sorriu positivamente ajudando o garoto que tentava entregar-lhe o que havia pedido. Conforme ele demorava a achar os ingredientes, Ned mostrava o que ele devia pegar, e assim foram seguindo.

Ficou feliz ao ver que seu plano de acalma-lo estava dando certo. Mas sabia também que tinha que ser mais rápido. Exceto quando dormia a criança não era de ficar muito tempo em uma atividade só. Temia que logo o despertador de travessuras tocasse.

"... farinha....".

Thomy ouviu o novo pedido e ficou procurando, mas não sabia o que era. Como das outras vezes, Ned mostrou e repetiu – "isto é farinha."

O menino balançou a cabeça. Cuidadosamente fechou a mãozinha e enfiou dentro do saco de estopa. Ned ia repreender, mas sabia que seria bom que ele começasse a conhecer as coisas.

Pegou um pouco e espremeu na mão. Sorriu divertidamente para Malone. Tirou mais um punhado, colocou a ponta da língua pra fora, provou.

"Não é muito bom comer isso cru..." - Riu da careta que o garoto fez. Por alguns instantes parou e admirou seu menininho preferido e como ele aprendeu a ama-lo.

"...certo... agora quando eu pedir, você me dá o saco, está bem?" – O garoto concordou e Ned voltou ao seu lugar. – "...Farinha..". - continuou a ler. "...Farinha ... Thomy, a fari..." - repetia um pouco distraído.

Mas antes que tivesse tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo Malone viu-se em meio a uma grande nuvem branca, e não conseguia respirar direito. Mal enxergava as coisas a sua frente e gritou pelo menino. Em resposta ouviu somente risadas da criança até que finalmente percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

Tossia e balançava os braços para tentar dissipar a nuvem de farinha e chegar até o menino de quem finalmente encontrou a perna segurando firme. Alguns segundos depois, a poeira baixou. Ned não sabia se era melhor tapar os olhos e não ver a bagunça que estava, ou limpar tudo muito rápido.

Encarou a criança que não parava de rir. Tentou de tudo, mas o garoto olhava para ele, com a cara toda branca e rolava de rir. Tentou até o artifício do "mocinho" repetidas vezes, sem sucesso.

Já cansado e desanimado, além de branco de farinha, o jornalista sentou na cadeira. Imediatamente escutou um barulho estranho e sentindo as calças ficarem molhadas levantou-se rapidamente. Até Thomy levou susto. Os dois olharam para a cadeira e lá estavam... dois ovos.

"Era só o que faltava!" - exclamou fazendo careta. O menino riu mais ainda. Ned virou-se para pegar um pano quando sentiu alguma coisa lhe acertar. E logo depois, mais risos.

Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e sentiu mais ovos.

"Thomy, esses ovos não são fáceis de encontrar, não pode desperdiçar!... Acho melhor limparmos esta bagunça antes que alguém chegue e... nos enforque". - Disse ele pegando o menino que continuava rir de forma mais branda. Ouviu mais estalos, agora mais perto.

Suspendeu o menino no ar devagar. Já não acreditando que fosse possível acontecer mais alguma coisa.

"Bela gemada, rapazinho" - Torceu o nariz ao perceber que os ovos estava no bolso da frente, logo acima da cintura.

"Hummm! Thomy!!!Estes ovos, estão...." - cheirou o menino e logo o afastou novamente. – "..PODRES!".

Suspenso no ar Thomy balançava as perninhas enquanto Ned fazia inúmeras caretas, o cheiro estava insuportável. – "Oh....calma... respire fundo... isso, relaxe Malone..." - Dizia para si mesmo tentando se acalmar. – "Ele é apenas uma criança, não sabe o que está fazendo ... respira...".

Foi só então que percebeu que os ovos não estavam podres.

"...você fez cocô? Ah ótimo... tudo bem, BANHO JÁ!"

Os 'homens farinha' foram cuidadosamente até o banheiro. Ned tratou de encher um balde d'água enquanto tirava a roupa. Depois foi a vez de Thomy. Jogou a fralda suja e começou a limpar o garoto.

"Agora você está quieto não é santinho?".

Depois encheu a banheira pegou o menino e entrou.

"É água fria sim" - Disse quando ele tentou subir para seu ombro. Colocou Thomy na água que suspirou de susto ao contato da água com o bumbum. Ned hesitou rir.

Malone ensaboou-se tentando tirar aquela sujeira toda do corpo fazendo o mesmo com aquela criaturinha travessa que aos poucos foi-se acostumando com a temperatura da água e passou a se divertir.

Somente ao final do banho o rapaz percebeu que só havia duas pequenas toalhas disponíveis. Na pressa esquecera de pegar as toalhas maiores. Enrolou uma delas na cintura segurando as pontas para que não caísse e a outra no corpinho do garoto. Com ele no colo correu para o quarto tentando evitar que alguém os visse quase despidos.

Colocou Thomy na cama cobrindo-o com um lençol para que se aquecesse. Vestiu-se rapidamente e depois foi a vez da criança.

"Vamos logo rapazinho colabore comigo. Vamos ser jogados aos raptors hoje mesmo se não limparmos a bagunça que fizemos".

Com Thomy nos ombros correu para a área da banheira que arrumou tão rápido quanto pode. Em seguida voltaram para a cozinha onde Ned se deparou com uma Marguerite Krux de braços cruzados em meio à farinha.

"Muito bonito. Espero que limpem isso antes que Veronica e os outros cheguem. Isso vale pra você também Thomy".

A herdeira caminhou rapidamente para seu quarto, passando indiferente por Malone. Segundos depois, voltou-se para ele e com um sorriso matreiro.

"A propósito... belas pernas Ned Malone".

.........................................

Malone sentou Thomy na costumeira cadeirinha.

"Agora vai ficar quietinho ai. Você limpa sua cadeira assim." – Ned pegou um pano e passou na mesinha. Depois entregou ao garoto que imitou o gesto. Rapidamente o jornalista começou a limpar a bagunça. Observava sempre para ver se o seu pequeno parceiro continuava quieto. Surpreendentemente ele parecia entender que aquela não era mais hora para travessuras.

Malone terminou de arrumar a mesa bem a tempo da chegada de Challenger e Summerllee.

"Que cheiro bom Malone." – sorriu Arthur.

"Obrigado professor."

Challenger foi até onde Thomy estava, cumprimentando com um aperto de mão como de hábito.

"E você nobre cavalheiro, como está passando?" – disse fingindo formalidade.

Thomy abriu um grande sorriso chacoalhando a mão do cientista que gargalhou. – "Isto sim é o cumprimento de um rapazinho forte."

Carregando algumas aves Roxton foi o próximo a chegar.

"Caçada perfeita rapazes." – disse John. Apontou para o garoto. – "Você me deu sorte moleque." – pegou um prato e já foi se servindo – "Estou morrendo de fome."

Roxton viu Marguerite chegando e provocou.

"Venha sentar-se aqui comigo."

"Você está suado Roxton."

"Pensei que preferisse assim." – sorriu ele mordiscando um pedaço de pão. Imediatamente ela reagiu pegando um guardanapo e atirando no caçador.

"Vocês dois não vão comer?" – perguntou Summerllee.

"Já comemos alguma coisinha. Vamos esperar por Verônica, certo amiguinho?".

.........................................

Tudo o que Malone queria naquele dia era sua cama. E pelo jeito Thomy tinha o mesmo desejo. Já quase terminava de arrumar a louça do jantar quando escutou o elevador. Rapidamente pegou o garoto e foi encontrar Veronica que chegava. Com gritinhos Thomy se jogou do colo da loira que não teve opção à não ser soltar rapidamente no chão a grande sacola que carregava. Ela o abraçou forte e foi correspondida.

"Oi amorzinho! Que saudades! Você teve um bom dia?" – Encheu-lhe de beijos enquanto ele a abraçava ainda mais forte.

Em seguida ela se aproximou de Malone, passou a mão pelo rosto bem barbeado do rapaz, como sempre adorava fazer e deu-lhe um longo e delicado beijo. Ele abraçou-a acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

"Fez boa viagem?".

"Fiz sim. E vocês dois se divertiram?".

"Nem imagina o quanto" – Respondeu Ned pegando a sacola e colocando num canto da cozinha. – "Deve estar cansada e com fome. Na verdade eu e meu parceiro estávamos só esperando você para jantarmos juntos."

"Vocês são perfeitos cavalheiros." – disse beijando-os mais uma vez – "Vou tomar um banho rápido e já volto." – Colocou Thomy na cadeirinha.

Conforme prometido Veronica voltou logo, já encontrando seu prato pronto. Ned sentou-se ao lado de Thomy colocando o pratinho a sua frente e com outro para ele mesmo. Malone dava a comida para o garoto. Veronica estava faminta e a principio não prestou muita atenção nos dos dois.

Quando finalmente o fez, começou a rir baixinho ao ver os dois com os olhos se fechando pesadamente enquanto a cabeça de ambos ia pendendo lentamente até caírem com a cara enterrada no prato para em seguida acordarem assustados. Quando seus olhos começaram novamente a fechar, a moça levantou-se e pegou Thomy na cadeirinha. O menino imediatamente aconchegou-se ao ombro da loira e continuou a dormir. Veronica chegou perto do rapaz e falou baixinho.

"Ned." – Ele acordou assustado. Ela passou a mão em seus cabelos – "Vá dormir."

Malone levantou-se tonto de sono e fez menção de pegar o garoto. Ela recusou – "Pode deixar que eu levo ele."

"Tá" – ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido e sonolento e começou a andar na frente da loira. De repente Thomy levantou a cabeça resmungando e esticando insistentemente os bracinhos para o jornalista que parou, voltou e pegou o garoto que continuou a dormir desta vez em seu ombro.

"Parece que vocês dois se divertiram de verdade." – riu Veronica observando seus exaustos meninos entrarem no quarto.

..........................................

Malone deitou-se na cama exausto.Aquele dia realmente tinha lhe tirado as energias.Mas estava muito feliz.Veronica deitou-se logo em seguida, também estava muito cansada.

"Ned... Ainda está acordado?..." Perguntou ela duvidando ouvir resposta.Depois de algum tempo ouviu um murmúrio.

"Vi coisas tão bonitas... Espero que gostem das coisas que trouxe para o aniversário de Thomy...".

De olhos fechados, Ned arrastou as palavras. "Confio em seu gosto, se está dizendo que são boas, é porque de fato são......".

Veronica sorriu.Aconchegou-se nos braços de Malone e contou algumas coisas que vira, novas mercadorias.Ned apenas murmurava positivo, mas estava tão cansado que não assimilava algumas coisas.De súbito, Veronica mudou de assunto. "Malone, sabe que dia é amanhã?".

Ele abriu um pouco os olhos e a encarou. "Claro que sei, Thomy completará um ano".

Veronica fez silencio.Sorriu ao saber que Ned não assimilou nenhuma data a não ser o aniversário. "Por que?". Perguntou ele.

Ela beijou-lhe o rosto e fechou os olhos cansados, com um sorriso. "Por nada...".

Depois esticou a mão pegando o camafeu no criado mudo. Abriu e na penumbra observou a foto dos pais. Sorriu.

"Feliz dia dos pais".

**FIM**


End file.
